Rewarding Ceremony
DISCLAIMER I am not trying to encourage you to do what the protagonist did. This is all just for fun and writing. I got bored so I decided to make this. THE JOURNEY IS BEGINNING I decided to embark on this journey, not for bragging rights, not for colors, or a distraction... This simply was, to connect to my deep self. It awakened me to aspects of reality, that were hidden, previously. I won't be going back to live the life I was. And as I think that, I come to a slight stop. I was scared. I was scared, yet the other half was ready. I was thinking buts and buts, but the ready half overtaken. Do not be scared! You're trying to evolve your technique, to get the blessing experience. It will be positive and therapeutic. This is a doorway to experience perfection. THE CEREMONY When I thought it was over, I went to ROBLOX. But, it wasn't. It was intense, no words for it. The home page was spinning, swirling in a way. It became all beautiful spirals of colors, and colors! Well-heeled, wealthy with them. Until, a slight dark popped up, flushing it all away. An arm started going out, and it aggressively grabbed me. I was resisting, fighting back, clashing it with whatever I could find. And it went back in... Until more came, they grabbed me before I even got to struggle. I was pulled inside a game, I couldn't mentally grasp what the hell was going on... There was some guy, enormous, gigantic and colossal! It started trying to stomp on me. Saying things like, "Don't run away!" or "The knowledge is forbidden!" I avoided it, and suddenly, it fell apart. HOPE SETTING IN I was thrown in a game, there was a timer that counted down... 2 hours... I had to find some type of dead saints, buried somewhere in these old, abandoned houses. Wooden. The only thing they could be rich with was webs. 1 hour and 30 minutes left... Still no trace of bodies, I have went as far as to try to open the underground with a spoon tool in the kitchen. Until... Yes! Ashes. The perfect trail. I followed, and I found a coffin. Opening it lead me to a dead body, who went awake and tried to kill my character. I left that room and started running. 1 hour is left... He's still on my tracks! I found a discovery, though. I found drawers containing plants such as Mimosa hostilis root bark. I found some water spilled on the floor near it. Vinegar, some type of sodium hydroxide and Naptha. These aren't saints, but they are in this reality I have discovered. They made it, but this is what they've become. The knowledge was, too much. 25 minutes left... I had to climb some dusty old ladder, and I found webs that trapped something wrapped in materials, I jumped and got it off. It fell and released spiders from it's back. It was the 2nd saint, getting up... 1 minute left... Still no trace of the 3rd one, I went into a corner realizing I won't make it... The saints then, came to me, but instead of killing, they typed in chat... "Everyone you know is now doomed..." The timer went off, and released a sound. THE FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE I started to realize, the forbidden knowledge. The difference between good and evil... But suddenly, I realized... I was the one doomed. I was falling through a spiral of nothingness. How was everyone else doomed then? They weren't, because they weren't real. All that exists, could just be a figment of a mind. AWOKEN "Damn, where am I...?" I said, grasping back into reality. "What the..." I was on the computer chair, in some type of trip. I opened the door, and realized. I was perceiving reality in a different world... It was the reality of my house, the reality of my everything. This all might seem like a normal world, but it's just as we perceive it. I do not live with my parents, I am a test subject. The saints, are the ones testing it on me, and others... We all live in a drug. Category:Entities Category:Weird Category:Marked for Review